The Silent
The SIlent are an organization who desire to change Hillbrook Asylum. They see that the only possible way to change it would be to cause a massive riot at Hillbrook. History Early Years The Silent's origins are unclear, but what is known is that their founder, Uproar, attempted various methods to putting an end to the harsh rehabilitation methods. These included protests and bringing Hillbrook to court under the guise of various different groups, law firms and initiatives. These methods did not work. New method Following these failed attempts, Uproar and a small squadron of his group infiltrated the asylum, posing as doctor's, orderlies and patients. They then created a short message and delivered it to the world. This message had the soul purpose of establishing their presence in the asylum. They warned the asylum staff of what could come. This did not bode well with the staff, who got on higher alert. It was encouraging for certain patients, save for Dr. ?. Following this, one member's cover had been blown by Dr. Sorrows, who brought her to Dr. Wickman. She had apparently been "butchered" following this. Their message also alerted Lightmare, who sent a message to Dr. Quartermain shortly after. The message had been uncovered by Whisper, the Silent's second in command, who reported all the information to Uproar. Second Message A little while later, Uproar sent a second message, where he detailed all the repulsive things Hillbrook has done. Then, he threatened that if Wickman did not resign in one month, he would release all the inmates. This upset the doctors even more, as well as the public. Following Crimes Following their second message, various members of the Silent began committing other crimes related to their respective beliefs. These would vary with the various lieutenants. Slycer's crimes They started with Slycer kidnapping Pepper, Dr. Salazar's daughter. He held her for ransom in exchange for Centipede's release, hiding in Zing's chicken restaurant with his own gang. He then proceeded to attack and threaten Dr. Salazar, multiple times. Later, Slycer committed the assassination of multiple Hillbrook supporters, such as Dyllan Heckleson, while his crew raided a few restaurants. Slycer became well known during a press conference from Hillbrook supporters. Crimson Reaper's crimes Meanwhile, Crimson Reaper released Ace, Dorothy and Jim, stating that they deserved to be free. He then organized a meeting for the next day. They met up, where he offered the trio a chance to join the Silent, which they all refused. Following this, he met up with Uproar and revealed that he leaked the "Group Therapy Session" tape to the public, as well as a few other Hillbrook tapes. Following this, he met up with Slycer, where he displayed his knowledge of hacking. Whisper's crimes The most important crime that they committed, was when a task force, lead by Whisper, swarmed a lab. They held the workers as hostage and forced them to create a weapon dubbed "The Sound Shredder". Whisper would then keep this weapon for his own uses. Whisper continued to commit his own operations until he received a call from Uproar telling him to return home. This happened when he was at a meeting with the remnant's of Mr. Goldberg's crew. He deemed them "unworthy" and unleashed the Sound Shredder on them, killing most of them. Days later, he received specifics of his mission and that of one of his crew members, a woman nicknamed Siren. They then set a course for Hillbrook Confrontation in the Morgue One day, nineteen Silent members, including Uproar and Whisper, met up in the morgue, with the intention of creating a battle strategy for their invasion. However, Dr. Morrigan had intercepted them and called security. They nearly killed him, but security stopped them. A firefight insued, killing most members. It came to a halt, when Uproar pulled out a grenade, with the intention of destroying the entire morgue. Before he could do so, William Wickman shot it, which made the grenade blow up in Uproar's hand, killing him. Whisper and four other members escaped and warned the remaining members in the asylum. The Third Video Following Uproar's death, Whisper created his own video, where he stated that he would become the new leader of the Silent and that their next strategy would be to regrow their forces. Following this, Whisper contacted Uproar, who was revealed to have been alive the whole time, using a body-double to perform his former task. They proceeded to discuss various actions they must take in order to survive. Birth of the Silent's Factions Following the "death" of Uproar, there was a little discourse among the Silent's members, which lead to various factions being born within their organization. This lead to the foundation of the Sniper Elites, a faction lead by Slycer. It's members loyal only to Slycer. Their first action being to retrieve Quiver. The other main faction being the New Order, lead by Whisper. Their actions consisted of partnering with other organizations, such as the New Egyptians. Members/Relationships Official Members * Uproar (Founder; secretly pretending to be decease) * Crimson Reaper (Hacker) The New Order * Whisper (Second in command; posing as Leader) * Siren (Hypnotist) The Sniper Elites * Slycer (Assassin) * Quiver (Brute) People of Interest and/or Allies * Centipede * Phoenix * Illusionist * The Piranha Boy * Cleopatra Enemies * Dr. William Wickman * Dr. ? * Lightmare * Dr. Miller Millers * Dr. Simon Sorrows Category:Articles that need to be updated